Love, Friendship, Crossovers
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: Summary: Dreams are doors to the subconsciousness; or memories in a forgotten past. When a dream strikes him every time Kaname sleeps he gets a little bothered by it; but what will happen when the people in his dreams suddenly transfer to Cross Academy!


Disclaimer: I don't own : Vampire Knight, Prince of tennis nor Fruits Basket

Summary:Dreams are doors to the subconsciousness; or memories in a forgotten past. When a dream strikes him everytime Kaname sleeps he gets a lil bothered by it; but what will happen when the people in his dreams transfer to Cross Academy!

**Chapter 1: Dreams of connection & Remembrance**

* * *

_ "Kaname-chan!" a voice awakens me."Kaname-chan!" the feminine voice calls to me one more time "Kaname-chan!" it tried again and this time I glance around my surroundings to unfortunately see nothing but snow._

_ "Kaname-chan!" This time I glanced below me. I saw a female child that as I see; must be 7 yrs of age. Her height only reaches my waist. She had straight, jet-black hair that reaches just below her shoulders. Her eyes also held the same shade of color. She then smiled at me_

_ "Ohayou, Kaname-chan" she greeted "would you like to play with me in the snow?" She giggled as she began to play_

_ But before I could reply to her request; 5 small boys about her age came in to join her. Then one boy approached me._

_ "We missed you Kaname" he said_

_ His fiery orange hair ruffled with the wind while his dark, crimson-ruby eyes stared at me._

_ Another child joined us. He was a tad shorter than the orange-haired one. He had purple hair with matching big purple eyes. His gloved hand tugged at the sleeve of his companion._

_ "Baka! You shouldn't bother Kaname like that... You know he dislikes it!" he scolded him lightly "Right, Kaname-chan?" he asked me._

_ I didn't reply then I looked over to the other children who were currently building snowmen. There was a boy who had honey-brown hair; he had a smiling face on while he kept his eyelids closed. Right next to him was another child who was taller than him by 2-3 inches. His hair was also of shade as his companions yet very much darker. His eyes were chocolate-brown in color. he was also wearing round, rimless glasses. unlike his friend he was wearing a stoic expression on his face._

_ The stoic boy was currently holding some materials that looked like to be used for the snowman that the shorter child was working on._

_ The latter seemed to notice my stare for he opened his eyes to reveal cerulean-cobalt blue orbs._

_ His smile grew wider when he looked over to the kids in-front of me. Who were currently fighting over some subject about me wanting or not wanting them near me._

_ "Saa" He chuckled "I don't think Kaname's bothered at all. arent you... Kaname-chan?" he beamed happily at me_

_ I managed to nod at him although I still couldn't find the energy in me to talk._

_ "Hmph! You always say that Kaname!" another boy scowled_

_ Like the girl he had onyx hair that is neatly combed in place not letting his bangs fall in front of his black eyes. He was helping the girl in putting the branches in the snowman that they built._

_ "Hn" the stoic child mumbled_

_ So many questions were filed in my head right now; Like: 'Who are they","How did they know my name" & most especially "How the heck did I get here?"_

_ While musing in my thoughts; I suddenly felt a tug at my right sleeve. When I looked down I was expecting to see the crimson eyed boy but what I saw made me gasp!_

_ There was another child looking at me, his lilac eyes were locked onto my russete ones. His silver hair was dancing with the wind. Making him look like an angel that fell from high above._

_ Then I suddenly looked behind me to see that the children have stopped on what they were doing and stared at us. And once again I find myself staring at the angel down me._

_ "Kaname" His silky smooth voice started; it sounded like a perfect melody in my ears "I hope we will see each other again" he paused looking at the other children "all of us" he whispered_

_ 'Wait! What? All of you are leaving already?' I try to say but I couldn't find my voice_

_ "Hn, It will be great to be reunited again" The stoic one said bluntly_

_ "Yeah! But I wish when that time comes; you will remember us!" the onyx child yelled happily_

_ "Saa, that would be interesting" the cerulean eyed boy agreed_

_ Then I noticed that they were all slowly fading, I started to panic upon seeing this_

_ "Yeah! Just like old times right?" The orange haired boy added_

_ "Don't be so loud; baka!" the purple eyed kid once again scolded him "But your right..." he paused "Just like old times" he smiled sadly_

_ I tried to come over to them but I felt the lilac eyed boy once again gave a tug at my sleeve. I looked at him worriedly for like the others; he was starting to fade._

_ "Remember this Kaname" He whispered "I had and always will love you with all my heart." he finished before putting a quick kiss at my lips_

_ And after the action was done they all faded. I study my surroundings seeing that all the children faded except one. The girl_

_ "Who are you?" I managed to ask her_

_ She smiled sadly at me before speaking:_

_ "Soon... You will find out Kaname-chan... Very Soon" Her smile then was replaced by a frown "But first.. We need to break that god-damn spell that **'HE'** placed on you" she finished then she started to walk away_

_ "Wait! What spell? Whose **HE**?" I shouted as I ran after her._

_ "Soon.. Kaname-chan... Very Soon.." She giggled before she vanished_

_ "Wait!" I shouted before everything faded into nothingness_

End Of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: wow! 1st ever fanfic!

I hope you guys found out who the children were.. Dnt worry if you couldn't figure out the other two... hehe... they are my OC's...

Soooo... This chapter was in Kaname's point of view...

this is a major crossover between: Vampire Knight, Prince of Tennis & Fruit basket...

guess that's all... until the next chappie!

_**Sincerely yours,**_  
_**KANI THE DEADLY SINNER**_

_**Kaname: Wait!**_

_**ME: What?**_

_**Kaname: Why didn't you put the names of the children on this chapter huh?**_

_**Me: *sighs* because that is supposed to be a surprise and I don't want to be a spoiler ya know  
**_

_**Kaname: When will I find out?**_

_**Me: You're soooo... ugh! fine... on chapter 2 you will find out who they are... **_

_**Kaname: Good...**_

_**Me: Read and review  
**_


End file.
